"Stusy Reunion" Transcript
THIS TRANSCRIPT NEEDS TO BE EDITED BUT FOR NOW ITS A KEEPSAKE SO NO TRACK IS LOST S: *takes a long drink and comes down, wearing a long face* E: *watches him* ...hey... S: *looks tired and uninterested* E: .... *reaches over and starts snapping near his face* S: *coming back into reality* what? E: Wake up. S: I'm wide awake, mate. E: Doesn’t look like it. S: Eddie...does it ever look like it? Look at me. E: *shakes head* Nah, something’s up tonight. You need to stop looking like your hair. S: *rolls eyes* S: *pained laughter* ohhh, my god. E: *turns to the bar and waves* More drinks. Immediately. L: *coming in through the bar doors, entering from the doors that aren’t close to the bar itself, making sure they close before brushing her hair out of her eyes and continuing to walk through* S: *sternly* Eddie... E: Ten shots. Over here. S: *even more sternly * Edward. E: Stu c'mon. I know a party pooper when I see one. You need some help. Let’s be alive for a little bit. *turns to the bartender and speaks briefly* L: *sitting down at a table alone, pulling out her purse from her bag, eyeing the bar* S: *sighing* I just wanna go home...it's not my night...!! L: ....*debating whether or not she actually need drinks, knowing that she doesn’t, but deciding she doesn’t have anything better to do with her life since moving here from crawley* E: *the bartender gives him two shots and he hands one to his friend* S: *is now holding two drinks* S: Oh my god, that's enough. Thank you, that's enough. E: Take the shot or it will prove that you are dead right now and I will be correct. We both know how you hate it when I’m right, Stuart. S: *takes the shot and puts the glass on the counter, furrowing brows* Oh, so that's how it is. E: *takes the shot and nods* That’s just how it is, Stuart. Very sad. S: *shakes head* E: Cmon. There’s nobody you want to mingle with in here? *nods to a girl* What about her, she looks nice? S: Not tonight. L: *eyeing the bar a little longer before deciding against it, sitting alone at the table and looking around instead* E: “Not tonight” listen to you. Seriously. Look around. L: *seeing all different kinds of people together as friends or couples, feeling a bit of a sting and looking down at her nails, trying to find something to do* S: *rolls eyes and looks around just to humour him, scanning around all the people until he sees a particular blonde and does a double take* -! ..... *parts lips a little and doesn’t blink as he keeps his eyes on her because, oh my god, is that.....?* E: ... *looks from him to the girl and nods, smirking* See. L: *looking down, then brushing her hair back a little and looking back up, scanning around* E: *smiles and pats* Go get her. S: ...... *moves forward and doesn’t even need Eddie to tell him twice* L: *not fully sure what she's doing here if she's not drinking or mingling, getting lost in thought* S: *slowly makes his way across the room, eyes on her* L: *feeling some kind of presence growing closer, scanning and seeing a tall man approaching, quickly darting her eyes away and pretending she hadn’t seen him* S: *coming up to her, staring, and then he just can’t help himself* ...Bunny? L: -!!! *turning and looking up at him from her seat*...*squinting, looking at him like she's never seen another human before* S: *staring down at her* L: ...excuse me? S:...Nevermind, I'm sorry....I, um, I've mistaken you for someone else, I'm sorry. *turning to walk off* L: *watching him, heart beating fast*..... S: -! *stops because, wait, no he hasn’t?!* *turns back* Lucy! *realizes that he said your name loud and calms down* Lucy....is...is that your name? L: -! *seeing him turn to walk off and then turn back around*....stuart pot...?! S: Yeah...yeah! That's me...Stuart Pot. L: *eyeing him over*.....*her lips parted, trying to understand how the monkey she once knew with hardly any muscle and not so much height could possibly be this giant hunk of a man*...*shaking her head slightly, subconsciously* S: *nodding* L: *quietly*....no way....*looking back up at him, shaking her head* there’s no way.... S: Lucy Desmond.... L: ...-!! *biting her lip* *standing up slowly from her seat, still having to look up at him despite her height and the fact she is wearing heels* *looking over his facial features, seeing his sturdy jaw, his stubble....but most importantly, the newly defined monkey nose* S: *sees her looking over him and at his face* *nods and points to nose* It's me. L: ......*not realising it, but immediately getting watery eyes* S: *looks at his nose, going slightly cross eyed and twitching it to be funny* *smiling back at her* L: ....*closing her lips into the world’s biggest smile before laughing out loud and crying out of happiness at the same time, pulling him into the tightest and most emotional hug ever* *burying her face into his shoulder whilst sobbing, holding herself there for a few moments* S: -!! *hugging her* .... *blinking his own wet eyes* *closing them and furrowing brows, holding her tight*...Hi! My god.... L: *holding him for a long while before pulling back, talking loudly and excitedly, still through tears* what are you doing here?!?! S: *doing the same* Well I should ask you that! What are you doing here? L: *eyeing him over, her eyes wide* I thought that- oh my god!!!!! I thought....*laughing, trying to say a million things at once* I don’t know!!! I’m just...I don’t know!!! I came here and, and...*gasping, holding her hand over her mouth* YOURE REALLY FUCKING TALL!! S: *laughing* L: *eyeing him over for the millionth time, eyes widening* HOLY SHIT, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!! S: I...uh, grew up I guess! Finally, right? Well, I mean, physically, anyway. *winking* L: ...-!! *blushing the second he winks* *tracing over his chest and arms, stupidly honestly, because she's too in awe to think that he may have a new partner* holy fuck.....*looking back to him, staring at his lips and eyes* I cant believe this. S: Don't look at me too long, look at you! You look great! L: *looking over herself in her black party dress, knowing there’s nothing to really note over than her makeup and her hair, which is slightly curled* Please, I'm not the one who looks like a model! S: *getting lost in her, blushing* *laughing* Pfft, a model? One thing is for sure, you have not lost your sense of humour, Miss Lucy. If you want to talk about someone who looks like a model, look at you! You look amazing, I love your dress, and your hair...You look...amazing. *unable to stop grinning* L: ....*smirking, watching him and noting he’s unable to stop grinning* I guess we both really grew up, huh? S: Yeah, I guess so...wow...*looking at her, unable to take his eyes off her* L: *in the exact same situation, pausing for a while, unable to form words, twirling her hair*.....*smile fading ever so slightly upon asking a serious question*...how have you been...?? S: I, uh, yeah! I'm good! I'm well, thank you.....how have you been? What are you doing here of all places, in this shitty bar in London! What happened to Crawley? L: *nodding, not knowing the full story but trusting he’s doing at a lot better as he certainly looks it, not wanting to think too much about the past before getting emotional* I’m good..!! *trailing off a little upon being asked why she's moved*....I just felt like I needed a change, you know? S: Yeah of course! Sure, right...what are you doing nowadays? What are you up to? L: *realising how dangerous this conversation could be, not wanting to have to ruin his life with the news about charlie just yet*.....*clearing her throat* I just got a job here as a social worker, actually!! I ended out going to university and getting everything I need to be a psychologist...I just have to get into that position now. *wondering how much he remembers, knowing that she remember everything, because how could she forget?* S: Did you really? That's amazing, congratulations! How did I know that was going to happen? *smirking* L: *laughing, smirking back* I should have listened to you a lot more than I did....*smiling, lost in him for a moment*....what about you? what are you doing? are you here with anybody? *eyeing his fingers briefly to see if there’s a ring* S: -! *should have figured that she would ask him back what he’s been doing* Um...I have been....actually, I've been doing music! Music with a good friend of mine...his name is Eddie and he's...he's right over there! *pointing* E: *drinks and leans against the bar, then noticing that Lucy is looking at him* *smirks and gives a wave/salute* L: *giggling, waving back to him and smiling warmly* *turning back to stu, smiling* he seems sweet!! *smirking* music, huh? that’s incredible!! *nudging him like I always used to, playfully* S: *sarcastically* Oh, so sweet...and yeah, yeah, it's nothing new! But I do it, you know? It gets a few bills paid, you know. L: *nodding* I’m sure...you were always incredible at it!! *brushing her hair back with her fingers again, wondering if he’s eyeing her fingers like she eyed his, looking for any sign of a relationship* *unable to help herself* soooo....do you have a million kids yet? S: *laughing* Well, no, not yet! I don't have a single one yet, actually! L: *laughing, shaking her head* does your partner not want kids? S: Well, uh...that's the thing! I kinda...don't have a partner. L: *her face dropping* Shit, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get so personal! S: No no, it's alright! It's okay! Whilst we're on the subject though....uh, how's Charlie? Did you two ever...um...? L: *knowing she's likely going to regret this afterwards by telling a white lie*....*nodding, looking around a little uncomfortably* yeah...!! yeah, we tried......it just didn’t work out the way we wanted or expected, I guess.... S: Sorry, I shouldn't have....uh.... L: *shaking her head* it's okay!!...he's probably in a better place now. Probably a lot happier and at peace. S: *nodding, genuinely* Right, right....